


The Things We Do for Hot Guys at the Bus Stop

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Laura got all the smarts, M/M, because Derek is a bit of an idiot, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "'this stranger on the street corner looks like they're severely unprepared for this cold weather, here, take my scarf, i was planning on donating it to goodwill anyways' au"</p>
<p>Waiting for the bus, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp, late autumn air.
‘I’m glad at least one person is enjoying this weather,’ a voice next him said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do for Hot Guys at the Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.  
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Derek loved New York. He loved being able to just disappear into the masses. He loved the variety of people. He loved the food. He even loved the weather. Summers were hot and the winters were freezing, the way he felt it should be. Being a native Californian, he’d had to get used to it, when he moved to the Big Apple for college. Now, six years later, he couldn’t imagine it any different. Waiting for the bus, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp, late autumn air.

‘I’m glad at least one person is enjoying this weather,’ a voice next him said.

‘Excuse me?’ Derek looked to his left to see a guy glaring daggers at him. It was a very cute guy. He had light-brown eyes, brown hair, and moles were scattered on his face. Derek really want to lick those moles. And maybe kiss that mouth. He’d bet it was a very nice mouth when it wasn’t frowning. Who was he kidding, it was nice when frowning, as well.

‘I’m glad you’re enjoying the weather, but I’m freezing my ass off. So, please stop outwardly enjoying it while I’m here.’

Derek looked down at the guy's body. No wonder he was freezing. He wore Converse sneakers, that did nothing to keep out the water, and he only wore a light jacket, that certainly wouldn’t keep out any wind or rain.

‘You should have dressed more warmly,’ he commented.

‘Well, I would have, if I’d had a winter wardrobe that was warm enough. Seriously, were still in America, right? I didn’t move to the North Pole by accident, did I? Because I could actually do that. My dad wouldn’t be surprised either. He’s caught me doing weirder stuff.’

Derek tried his best not to imagine all the ‘weird’ stuff the man might have done. Apparently he hadn’t managed to stop his face from doing something to indicate his line of thinking, because the guy continued: ‘Dude, not like that. My dad’s a small town Sheriff and my ADD was really bad in high school. I actually almost blew up the Chem lab once.’

At that moment the wind picked up and the guy stopped talking. It was kind of a shame. Derek liked to see that mouth move. Technically it was still moving, but not because he was talking. His teeth were chattering, loudly. Derek didn’t even think it over.

‘Here,’ he said offering his scarf.

‘What? Are you sure? Dude, this looks handmade.’

‘It’s not,’ Derek lied.

‘Well, okay then. Thanks,’ the guy gratefully accepted it. ‘How do I get it back to you?’

‘Keep it. I was planning on donating it anyway,’ it was another lie, but Derek liked the idea of the cute guy walking around with his scarf. He was about to ask for the guys name when a bus pulled up.

‘This one’s mine. You coming?’

Derek shook his head.

‘No, I’m waiting for my sister.’

 Was that disappointment flitting over the guys face? Probably not.

‘Maybe I’ll see you around?’

‘Yeah, see you around,’ Derek answered. The bus doors closed and the cute guy was gone, with his favourite scarf.

~

When he was having lunch the next day, at the cafeteria across the street from where he worked, the chair across from his was pulled back. That was odd. He always ate lunch on his own and Laura worked too far away for lunch dates.

‘So the funniest thing happened to me yesterday,’ a familiar voice began.

It was the cute guy from the day before. What was he doing here?

‘This really nice guy at the bus stop gave me his scarf. He said he was going to give it to good-will anyway,’ the guy continued. ‘Now, here’s the funny part. I walk into the shop where I work and immediately get jumped by one of my colleagues. She’s demanding I tell her where I got that scarf, since it looks exactly like her brother’s.’

Derek could feel his blood rising to his cheeks. He cleared his throat.

‘It’s getting cold out. Lots of people walk around with the same scarves,’ he said.

‘Hah, see, that’s what I said,’ the guy was getting really into his story now and started waving around his arms for emphasis. He had really nice hands. Derek hadn’t noticed that before.

‘My dear colleague then continued, saying that her brother’s scarf had been a birthday present. From his grandmother. Who had knitted it herself.’

‘Oh,’ was all Derek managed to say.

‘That is all you have to say?’ the guy nearly shouted. ‘Because at that point I was kind of freaking out. You see, either you were a horrible scarf thief and had stolen some poor guy’s favourite winter accessory. Or, you are in fact Derek, Laura’s brother, and you gave me your favourite scarf, because –and I quote- ‘I am exactly your type, you fell in love with me immediately and you couldn’t watch while your true love suffered’. For what it’s worth, I hope it’s the last one,’ he finished with a grin and an eyebrow wiggle.

And Derek’s face felt like it was burning. He let it drop on his forearms with a groan.

‘I’m going to kill Laura,’ he mumbled to the table.

‘Why? Thanks to her you get your scarf back and you can ask me out on a date. If that was something you wanted to do.’

Derek peeked up, under his eyebrows, at the guy sitting across from him. Some of the confidence had left him and he was now nervously biting his lip. Maybe Derek wouldn’t kill his sister. He might even buy her something extra nice for Christmas.

‘What are you doing right now?’ he asked, sitting back up.

‘Really hoping you won’t  crush my dreams of maybe one day owning a handmade scarf?’

Derek rolled his eyes. He’d bet this guy and Laura were an absolute menace together.

‘I meant today. Do you have work or anything else?’

‘Nope,’ the guy answered, popping his lips on the ‘p’.

‘Good,’ Derek nodded. ‘Would you like to have lunch with me? After we could maybe go see a movie. If you want to.’

The answering smile lit up the guy’s entire face.

‘That sounds awesome. I’m Stiles, by the way,’ he said, holding out his hand.

Derek grasped it and then intertwined their fingers as he laid them down on the table.

‘I’m Derek.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
